Sombrilla
by Layla Eucliffe
Summary: El lobo le gusta comer corderos débiles y solitarios...e Izuku es uno
1. Sombrilla

**Sombrilla**

Era un día nublado en un pequeño pueblo de Japón, un niño llamado Midoriya Izuku se alistaba para ir a la escuela, su madre lo esperaba abajo con el desayuno listo. Al terminar, se despidió de su madre con una sonrisa a lo que ella le devuelve el gesto con ternura, observando a su pequeño marcharse.

El corazón de la joven madre le advertía no dejar a su bebé ir solo a la escuela, un sentimiento extraño recorría el cuerpo de la mujer pero esta decide ignorarlo ya que le prometió a Izuku dejarlo ir por su cuenta, después de todo ya estaba grande y sus amigos también iban caminando solos.

Los ojos del pequeño brillaban de inocencia y de emoción, estaba caminando, ya se estaba independizando de su mamá, aunque en realidad no le molestaba ser acompañado por ella, no obstante, desde que Kacchan camina por su cuenta, se burla de él diciendo que su madre lo mimaba demasiado. Izuku quería detener esas burlas así que, le explica a su madre que ya es hora que creciera. Inko acepta con dudas, una madre no le gustaba dejar solos a sus niños pero por Izuku, se lo dejaría pasar por esta vez.

 _ **El lobo está escogiendo al cordero más débil y el más solitario**_

 _ **Viene por él, no lo dejará ir hasta que lo tenga entre sus garras para comer su suave y dulce piel.**_

 _ **Sangre**_

 _ **Quiere Sangre….**_

Izuku no puede esperar a ver la cara de Kacchan para decirle que camino solo a la escuela. El día gris se estaba tornando más oscuro.

 _El lobo por fin pudo encontrar a la presa perfecta…_

 _ **Tan inocente….**_

 _ **Tan solitario…**_

 _ **Jamás volverá…**_

El pequeño niño caminaba con paso algo apresurado, no se siente bien. Algo lo está incomodando, una mirada perversa.

 _ **El lobo está acechando, se está escondiendo en el bosque… se acerca con cautela, no quiere perder a su comida.**_

Las piernas del niño empezaron a reaccionar por su cuenta, algo lo está acechando, esta atrás de él.

Empezó a llover, las gotas estaban mojándolo pero le daba igual, escapar ahora era lo más importante para él, quiere llegar rápido a la escuela y esconderse en las faldas de su maestra.

 _ **El lobo sonríe, falta un poco…**_

 _ **Sólo un poco para que sea suyo…**_

El pequeño sonríe, ya no le falta mucho para llegar a la seguridad que le brinda la escuela. Cuando llega su sonrisa se apagó con rapidez, la escuela estaba cerrada, los ojos llenos de brillo se tornaron grises y su cara reflejaba miedo, sus pupilas recorrieron dirigidos al ser que estaba detrás de él, en eso la figura del que lo perseguía se acercaba cada vez más, estaba jugando con él.

 _ **Al lobo le encanta jugar después de todo…No lo puede evitar ¿Qué se le puede hacer?**_

La sonrisa torcida del lobo se amplió más, los ojos de Izuku sólo se podía ver terror, trató de gritar pero no podía, tenía tanto miedo que se formó un nudo en la garganta, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar para luego recorrer en las sonrojadas mejillas del infante, ya no puede correr. No tiene dónde esconderse, ya no hay salida.

—Ayuda…alguien…— Dijo y la sonrisa del desconocido se amplió más. — Mami…

—No hay nada que temer…

La **sombra** esta encima de él

—Pues yo estoy aquí…— Sólo pudo ver una sombrilla amarilla con bordes azul marino y rojo.

El niño desapareció pero su mochila no… El llanto de una madre pudo escucharse a lo lejos.

 _ **El lobo lo atrapó y ahora tiene un festín para el solo…**_

 _ **Los corderos inocentes y solitarios son sus favoritos…**_

—¡IZUKU!

 _ **Nadie podría consolar a la oveja que perdió a su bebé.**_

 _ **El lobo se lo llevó, ya no hay vuelta atrás…sólo había una sombrilla en el suelo.**_


	2. Las escondidas

**Las escondidas**

 _Érase una vez en un hermoso y próspero reino, vivía un rey justo con su gente, todos lo adoraban por sus acciones sin olvidar también por ser considerado como alguien amoroso, protector y cálido e incluso lo comparaban con el mismo Sol…_

* * *

 _ **Un golpe**_

 _ **Alguien tan cálido como el Sol, protector y amoroso…**_

 _ **Llantos y lamentos resuenan en el lugar…**_

 _ **El llanto de una mujer pidiendo ayuda…**_

Un par de ojos infantiles se cerraron con fuerza mientras tapaba sus orejas con sus pequeñas manos, no puede hacer nada para evitar eso, su misma mamá se lo dijo, no puede protegerla de ese **Monstruo** , sólo puede esconderse y esperar a que todo pase. De nuevo los abrió para concentrarse en su lectura, olvidando temporalmente sus problemas deseando con todas sus fuerzas vivir en el mundo de las letras.

Porque ahí todo acaba con un final feliz…Un héroe que salva a todos con una sonrisa…Eso es lo que quiere ser, pero ¿Cómo convertirse en uno sino puede rescatar a sus seres queridos…?

* * *

 _Ese Rey se sentía sólo porque no tenía a alguien a quien amar… buscó y buscó a una mujer que pudiera ser su esposa, bailó con las más hermosas mujeres, tuvo exquisitas charlas con las más intelectuales, se río con las más bromistas, admiró a las más talentosas pero…nadie llamó su atención. Entonces, el corazón del hombre se tornó de un color azul y ahora, el pueblo llamó a su gobernante el Rey Triste._

 _Y un día… no despertó. Había muerto afligido._

* * *

Era la primera vez que leía ese tipo de final…Oh, de nuevo esas lágrimas se desbordaron en esos inocentes y puros ojos, siendo herido por ese mundo que creía que era seguro, ahora no tenía un lugar para esconderse. El pequeño niño escuchó que alguien estaba abriendo la puerta de su cuarto, inmediatamente la reconoce y sin dudarlo se lanza a abrazarla. La mujer de cabello albino corresponde el gesto de su niño y después de estar en esa posición por un tiempo, Shouto todavía llorando, le explica con dificultad el cierre del libro. Con una pequeña sonrisa, la mujer le aclara que no todos los libros acaban con algo feliz.

" _A veces es necesario ese tipo de finales, aparte de que aprendemos de ellos, existen para que el lector se sienta que no es el único que sufre, que no está solo"_

Esas fueron sus palabras.

Sucedió tan rápido pero puede recordarlo, fue una noche fría y se levantó de su cama asustado por una pesadilla que tuvo, recordando la sangre y un cadáver tirado en el suelo. El pequeño cuerpo del niño temblaba aterrado ¿La razón? Es porque ya son cinco veces que tuvo ese sueño, no sabía que significaba y no quería saberlo. La única que lo tranquilizaba era su hermosa Madre— a pesar de que su rostro estaba rojo e hinchado por los constantes maltratos —para Shouto era la mujer más hermosa, con esa mirada gris llena de amor y serenidad acompañado con esa dulce voz haciendo que cada palabra sonara como una melodía. El niño bostezó al mismo tiempo que se rascaba su rostro con el dorso de su mano, buscando a su progenitora por toda la casa, hasta que la encontró en la cocina hablando por teléfono.

—Mamá, creo que me voy a volver loca. Los niños…cada día se parecen más a él, y Shouto…el lado izquierdo de ese niño es tan desagradable para mí, ya no puedo criarlo más, siento que no debería…

La voz de su mamá se escuchaba entrecortada, estaba temblando, tenía miedo…de él. Su lado izquierdo la hacía recordar a su horrendo Padre, si tan sólo hablaran podrían arreglar las cosas ¡Incluso huir con sus hermanos! A un lugar muy lejos, recordaba que tienen una casa en un pueblo en Italia, podrían vivir ahí, su Padre no los encontraría, si tan sólo pudiera llegar a ella y decirle…

—M-Mamá. —Dijo temeroso, ignorando el hecho de que ella estaba pasando por un mal momento y lo único que quería es estar sola. Jamás olvidaría el silbido de la tetera, ni mucho menos la mirada llena de miedo y locura que poseían los ojos de su amada Madre.

Shouto no estaba presente cuando su Mamá fue trasladada, en contra de su voluntad, a un hospital psiquiátrico, es más, ni sabía el por qué la enviaron ahí si ella no estaba enferma. No lo entendía, pero lo que sí sabe es que su Padre fue el que le arrebató a la única persona que lo amaba, sus hermanos y él no fueron los mismos desde entonces.

Los días en que su Padre no estaba, los niños jugaban a las escondidas en el patio de su casa siendo cuidados por su abuela, la madre de su madre, sin notar que había un lobo feroz acechando entre los árboles, sonriendo con sorna relamiendo su hocico enseñando sus blancos y temibles colmillos.

 _ **El lobo sabe que mamá oveja ya no está…**_

 _ **¡Oh! ¡Esto no puede llegar a ser más fácil!...**_

El Monstruo no le importara si se lleva a uno de sus crías ¿verdad? Después de todo… **El Monstruo** nunca amó a nadie…

Sus ojos azules se iluminaron ansiosos por las cosas que podría hacer con esos apetitosos terneros…

Un par de ojos miraron a la misma dirección dónde se encontraba El Lobo Feroz, esos ojos grises que, por curiosidad, empezó a acercarse al Lobo pero no llegó muy lejos ya que su abuela la llamaba y sin replicar vuelve con sus hermanos, pero no dejó de pensar en esos ojos azules idénticos a los de su Padre. Había un brillo extraño en ellos, se le dificultaba dormir teniendo en mente lo que pasó, en eso, la puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente, ella alza la vista para encontrarse con los ojos heterocromáticos de su hermanito. Ella suspira y alza el cobertor de la cama dándole permiso a Shouto de dormir con ella, la pequeña figura corre para luego entrar dentro de la tela.

 _ **El lobo jamás se rinde, él vendrá, y tarde o temprano se los llevara…**_

 _ **Eligió a la más curiosa ¿Por qué? Porque la curiosidad mató el gato, y en este caso…la borregita.**_

Fuyumi tenía agarrado de la mano a Shouto, ya habían comprado el mandado que su abuela le había encargado y ya regresaban a casa, el tiempo pasó tan rápido que no se dio cuenta, el Sol ya se había ido para dar paso a la Luna y curiosamente esa noche, la Luna estaba roja, como la sangre y un escalofrío recorrió en el cuerpo de la joven, asustada por lo que podría pasar apresuró el paso jalando en el camino a Shouto, él no sabía lo que pasaba pero no dijo nada, Fuyumi miraba a su alrededor y su miedo crecía más. Una sombra gigante estaba acercándose, y si no fuera porque Shouto estuviera con ella, ya estaría llorando pero tenía que ser fuerte por él.

 _ **Estaba cerca podía sentirlo… Incluso podía jurar que le llegó el aliento.**_

 _ **Los pequeños corren sin saber que ya es demasiado tarde…**_

 _ **El lobo ya está encima de uno…**_

Shouto miró a un gato que estaba acostado encima de una cerca de madera y cuando se dio cuenta…Fuyumi ya no estaba…

— ¿Oneesan…? —Dijo Shouto su vista se fijó en la bolsa de tela que se situaba en el suelo. Sus ojos de agrandaron de la sorpresa, aterrado corre para buscar a su hermana mayor, ya perdió a su Mamá, no soportaría perderla a ella.

— ¡Oneesan! ¡¿Dónde estás Oneesan…?!

Rompió en llanto sabiendo de que sus lágrimas no harían que su hermana ni su progenitora regresaran, nadie se acercaría a él, porque las personas que lo hacían terminaban mal…

Un policía lo devolvió a su hogar, su Padre se encargó de la búsqueda de Fuyumi, su abuela lloraba culpándose de todo, sus hermanos no salían a jugar y Shouto dormía en el cuarto de su hermana con la esperanza de que ella regresara y estuvieran juntos.

Ese día nunca llegó…su hermana se fue para siempre, y en el funeral, su padre se negaba a que Shouto viera a su hermana por última vez. Ese fue la gota que derramó el vaso; no veía a su Mamá porque está en un hospital psiquiátrico y ahora, no podía ver a Fuyumi por puro capricho de ese horrendo Monstruo. Nunca se lo perdonara. Después de ello, Shouto fue al cuarto de Fuyumi pero esa vez no durmió, y cómo su hermana mayor, su atención se fijó en El Lobo Feroz.

El tiempo se detuvo por un momento y los ojos de Shouto se conectaron con los de El Lobo, el pequeño analizaba la situación, no dijo nada, no gritó. Tal vez sea una señal, una en la que marcaría su vida para siempre.

 _ **El pequeño confundió la sonrisa del Lobo con la de un Héroe…**_

 _ **Pensó que sería salvado por él…**_

 _ **Entonces se fue…como su hermana.**_

 _ **Pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando se diera cuenta de la verdad…y pudo escapar.**_

Shouto sólo recordó haber llegado en un callejón y nunca regresó con ese **Monstruo** a quien llama Papá. Con tal sólo 5 años de edad, había perdido todo, pero eso no significaba que las personas deberían sufrir como él, Shouto se va convertir en un **Héroe** , una persona que rescatara al que necesite su ayuda. Los ojos heterocromos se encendieron con la llama de la determinación.

 _ **Esa noche el pequeño dejó de ser el borregito para convertirse en El Leñador.**_


	3. ¡Abre los ojos! la puerta está abierta

**¡Abre los ojos! la puerta está abierta.**

Una pequeña figura estaba en posición fetal, ese ser estaba temblando después de escuchar el chirrido que provocaban los oxidados pernios de la puerta y otra figura más grande entra. Ella no levanta la vista, sabe perfectamente lo que viene y no hace nada. La niña siente la sonrisa torcida de esa **Sombra** , la mano toca el ondulado cabello albino de la niña, asustada cierra los ojos, dejando que sus lágrimas inundan sus mejillas mojando las huellas que dejaron las anteriores.

—Eri-chan, buenas noches. Vamos a jugar ¿sí?

Eri siempre se preguntaba ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Qué hizo ella para merecer esto?, se cuestionaba una y otra vez, entonces una voz le contestaba: _**Tu madre te odia porque mataste a su esposo. Así que, te dejó porque no quiere hijos asesinos.**_ Oh, ya lo recuerda, fue su culpa. Su padre murió por su culpa, ahora todo tiene sentido, era una asesina. Y los asesinos deben sufrir esto porque son malos.

Una mano grande y callosa recorría con lentitud las cortas piernas de Eri, ella tiembla, avergonzada esconde su redondo rostro atrás de sus manos, fingiendo que no siente nada porque: **Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente**. Pero de todas formas, la **Sombra** sin piedad alguna amplia más sus caricias hacia abajo del vestido blanco de Eri hasta llegar a ese lugar.

Eri chilla pero nadie va a ir a ayudarla.

¿Por qué deberían? Si ella esta maldita.

Después de varios minutos, la Sombra se fue, Eri llora desesperada.

De verdad estaba arrepentida por lo que le hizo a su papá.

Soltaba disculpas que nadie se molestaba en escuchar.

Derrama gotas y gotas en sus ojos que nadie limpiaba con cariño, nadie la peinaba, nadie le decía que todo iba a mejorar, nadie le decía que era bonita…bueno se lo decían, pero ella no quería que se lo dijeran con ese tono tan malicioso y lascivo que emitían esas **Sombras**.

Otra vez el sonido de la puerta la asusta y otra **Sombra** entra a la habitación con los mismos propósitos que el anterior, Eri cierra los ojos y suspira para tratar de tranquilizarse pero nuevamente sus lágrimas empapan sus cachetes, sintiéndose tan impotente, odiándose a ella misma y sus deseos de ser salvada, trata de convencerse que ella pertenecía a ese lugar, pero otra parte de ella le rogaba escapar de allí, susurros diciéndole que no fue su culpa de que eso sucediera.

Una noche, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba, aprovecho que uno de esas Sombras se durmiera después de consumar el acto, para salir lentamente del lugar rezando para que no se despertara por el sonido que la puerta producía al abrirse, ella tuerce el gesto después de mover el objeto de madera y miró temerosa a la cama. Estaba de suerte, seguía dormido. Tragó saliva y sale del lugar sin más.

Corrió y corrió

Le dolían los pies, pero no le importa.

Se encontraba en un callejón, estaba oscuro y hacía frío, pero no le importaba.

Su miedo era opacado por el hambre de libertad, y vaya que tenía.

Un poco más, sólo un poco más y sería libre. Ya no habrá más **Sombras** , no más llanto.

Salió de un callejón y chocó con alguien.

Su cuerpo le empezó a doler, imploraba que no fuera una de esas **Sombras** para llevarla de vuelta a ese horrible lugar, pero unos gentiles brazos la rodearon con tanto cuidado que ella pensó que se trataba de un ángel. Miró el rostro del dueño para encontrarse con la mirada más noble que jamás haya visto en su vida. Siempre había deseado aferrarse algo estable, una luz llenándola de esperanza.

La encontró en ese joven de cabellos rubios.

Las pequeñas manos de Eri agarraron la playera de ese muchacho, él no dijo nada, simplemente la abrazó y le acarició su hermoso cabello blanco. Cerró los ojos mientras que, de nuevo, las lágrimas salpicaban sus pómulos, y más tarde se encontraba en el departamento de ese extraño. Era cálido.

Pero ella olvidaba que estaba maldita y su felicidad no duraría mucho.

Alguien tocó la puerta, de inmediato el muchacho abre sin saber que estaba a punto de suceder. Un disparo. Sangre. Las **Sombras** llevándosela de nuevo.

" _ **¡Naciste siendo una niña maldita, tu existencia hace que todos mueran, eres de lo peor!"**_

Todavía recuerda las palabras de su madre al abandonarla con su abuelo.

" _ **¡Está niña está maldita!"**_

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando otro joven llegará al lugar viendo la escena: su amigo tirado en el suelo sangrando, sin pensarlo dos veces llamó a una ambulancia para salvarlo pero no encontró a ninguna niña.

Y de esa manera, Eri jamás sabrá el destino de la persona que la salvó, su luz había muerto. Ella no sabe que ese muchacho la estaba buscando a pesar de sus heridas.

Eri pensó que era mejor de esta manera…

Hasta que se encontró con esos ojos heterocromáticos.


	4. No mires por la ventana

**No mires por la ventana**

Kouta siempre ha sido alguien…difícil y más en convivir con él, su tía a veces se cuestiona si está criando bien a su único sobrino. Después de la muerte de los padres de su sobrino, ella no dudó en aceptarlo y cuidarlo como si fuese su hijo. Pero por desgracia, su trabajo hacia las cosas más difíciles provocando que el niño tuviera un comportamiento más reservado. Aun así, el nunca desobedecía las ordenes de su tutora— algo que agradece mucho —, de todas formas le dolía mucho dejar a su niño solo. Así que, contrató una niñera que le habían recomendado unos conocidos.

Al verla, sintió una gran tranquilidad y no sabía si era por el aura que desprendía o esos bonitos ojos redondos, pero no dudó en dejarla entrar presentando a su sobrino, la joven le sonríe con ternura a lo que Kouta frunce el ceño y desvía la mirada molesto, pensando en que su tía desconfiaba de él. Kouta podía cuidarse por sí solo y lo demostraría, pero primero tendría que mantener a su nueva niñera fuera de su cuarto lo más que pueda, un sudor frio recorrió el rostro del pequeño al grabar en su mente esa mano tocando la ventana de su cuarto.

Fue una noche de lluvia y su tía no había regresado a casa y ya pasaban de las doce. Cuando el niño de cabellos oscuros ya estaba en un profundo sueño, escuchó un ruido, como si alguien estuviese tocando con los nudillos una superficie. Sin embargo, no sonaba como si llamaran por la puerta, sino por…la ventana. Kouta tuvo un mal presentimiento, su curiosidad le indicaba voltear pero no quería, tenía mucho miedo, sin más opción hizo lo que cualquier niño haría a su edad, esconderse bajo sus sabanas y gritar para que sus padres vinieran, pero Kouta olvidó un pequeño detalle…

 **Sus padres estaban muertos.**

No tuvo más remedio que seguir en esa posición y aguantar lo más que pueda, su tía no debía de tardar, o al menos eso esperaba, cerró los ojos con fuerza no iba a llorar, no lo haría, ya derramó lágrimas antes, no lo haría ahora. Él sabe que los monstruos no existen, sólo son un producto de la imaginación, Kouta dejó eso atrás o mejor dicho, murió el mismo día que sus progenitores. Nunca pensó que el sonido de la llave de su tía abriendo el cerrojo, fuera música para sus oídos, cuando se dio cuenta el sonido que provenía de su ventana cesó.

Había deseado que sólo fuera una ocasión, pero se equivocó…

Entonces, vio en las noticias que un paciente de un hospital psiquiátrico—manicomio —, había escapado e informaban que es responsable de homicidios y violaciones tanto de infantes como de mujeres. Cuando Kouta estaba a punto de escuchar más acerca del caso, su tía asqueada de la nota informativa, cambia de inmediato el canal.

El niño suspira con resignación, ya buscaría por su cuenta acerca de ese hombre.

Su mirada se posa en la joven, ella le sonríe con mucha dulzura. Inmediatamente, Kouta gira su cabeza y se va a su cuarto para no verla más en lo que resta de la noche. La joven se sintió un poco mal por su actitud, su clienta le había dicho que a pesar de eso, no era un mal niño solamente es alguien reservado. Después de varios minutos, Ochako se le ocurrió una idea.

—Haré Mochi. —La chica se dirigió a la cocina con determinación, haría que ese niño sonriera.

Mientras tanto, Kouta estaba sentado en su cama teniendo la vista baja, ni siquiera quería estar es su cuarto en primer lugar, entonces ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Por la chica, si ese se atrevía a tocar su ventana, no quería ni imaginarse que este al no verlo tuviera la iniciativa de allanar su casa. La chica no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando.

Ya estaban en la época de frío, Kouta tapó su cuerpo con el cobertor y no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo al portillo.

 **Lo vio.**

Estaba **justo ahí** , mirándolo con una sonrisa torcida.

Cuando se dio cuenta, su pequeño cuerpo empezó a temblar de miedo, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas. ¡Oh! Como anhelaba que sus padres estuvieran con él, se sobresaltó al ver que él estaba tocando el área transparente con los nudillos. Con rapidez, bajó la vista mientras tapaba sus ojos con sus manitas, sólo tenía que resistir un poco más sabiendo que se aburriría y se iría. El sonido de la puerta llamó su atención y se encontró con la linda mirada de Ochako, por un momento, sólo por un momento, se calmó.

—Hice Mochi ¿Quieres? —Le sonrió a la vez que le mostraba el plato lleno de esos pequeños pasteles de arroz. Kouta asiente aun con lágrimas en los ojos, algo que no pasó desapercibido a su niñera. — ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

Él niega con la cabeza.

Se odia así mismo por no haber podido mantenerla lejos de ese maniaco.

Sabía que no saldrían ilesos, eran una presa fácil para **ese**

Sabía que **Él** estaba jugando al gato y al ratón, después de investigar más a fondo acerca del prófugo, estaba consciente de cómo se divertía con sus víctimas y el cómo "explotaba" cuando su diversión era opacada. Su tía no sabía que cometió el grave error de no escuchar el noticiero ya que… el manicomio estaba cerca de su casa.

—No mires por la ventana. —susurró, esas serían sus últimas palabras. La joven no entendió hasta que su atención se centró en el lugar dónde no debió de hacerlo.

Ese sería el final para todos, no existen los héroes pero si abundaban los monstruos.

La ventana se abrió de par en par rebelando así a **aquel**. Ochako sin más que hacer, abrazó a Kouta para llevárselo lo más lejos que podía para protegerlo. Ella comprendió todo, salvaría al pequeño. Nadie, y digo nadie le iba quitar algo que era suyo. Ese maldito, tendría un final peor que la muerte y ella se encargaría de saborear cada momento.

Kouta era suyo, le pertenecía y no tenía intenciones de compartirlo. Ella también era un monstruo, una sonrisa maliciosa dibujo en su rostro.

Está noche había Luna llena.

Podía sentir como sus sentidos se estaban agudizando. Escondería a Kouta y disfrutaría su cena. Relamió sus labios.


End file.
